Life After Hogwarts
by Snapes-a-sexy-beast
Summary: I hope you like this story. It's a Hermione and Draco story. Trust me there will be a lot more action in the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper one: He said he loved me!**

Ginny had been writing in her journal when Hermione arrived at the apartment they shared.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said as soon as she walked into Ginny's room.

"Hey Gin." she answered.

"How was your day at Haden's Fast food restraunt?" Ginny snickered.

"I got mad and quit."

"Hermione what happend this time?"

"Well the boss left me in charge for a little while so he could go and run some chores and things like that. Well when he left all of the workers kept pointing at me and whispering. I kept looking over my should and then someone came up and asked me if I wanted some fries with my ketchup and pointed down at my shirt and I noticed that I had ketchup on my shirt. The every body laughed and I ran out screaming that I quit.

"Sorry to here that Hermione. Anyway I was going to tell you that I'm going to go to Harry's new apartment this weekend to help unpack his things." Ginny said.

"Ok. Oh yeah, I'm going to Draco's for the weekend. It will be exactly a year since we started going out!"

"Really! Wow. Thats cool. So are you guys going to give each other gifts?"

"Yeah thats why you and I are going to go to the muggle mall and find something for him."

"Ooo yay! I love going to the mall. Its so filled with everything."

"Yeah. I know!"

"Ok well its pretty late so we need to get some sleep." Hermione said as she yawned.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Ginny asked.

"Ok. I'll try to hurry Gin."

"Ok but dont fall asleep!"

"Ok, Anyways that only happened once!."

"I know. Im just joking."

"Ok now hurry." Ginny said.

"Ok im going!" Hermione said as she ran out of the room, went in her room, got her clothes and took a shower.

**After their showers**

"Ok Gin. I'm going to bed now." Hermione told Ginny as she began to walk to her room.

"Night 'Mione!"

"Night Ginny." they both said as they turned the lights off and went to sleep.

**The next morning**

Hermione woke up first. She took another shower and got dressed for the day. Its was the day before Friday and they were going to the mall.

Hermione walked into Ginny's room and said,"Gin. Hurry! Get up! Were going to the mall to day. You need to get dressed."

"Ok." Ginny said as Hermione went into the kitchen to make Cappiccuno's as Ginny got dressed.

Hermione handed Ginny her cup and they both walked out, locked the door, and got into the car.

**At the mall**

"Ok. Remember that we are here to find Draco a present." Hermione told Ginny.

"Ok. So what do you think he would like?" Ginny asked.

"Well first I need to find an outfit to wear on Friday because he said he was going to take me out to a fancy restraunt."

"Ok. Lets go to Mariachie La Langeto's."

"Ok."

They both walked into the dress store and started to look around.

Hermione had tried on almost every dress her size until Ginny came walking towards her with the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen.

It was a little past her knees, and it was made out of silk. It showed a lot of skin and it was red. It had beads goind around it.

"Thats it!" Hermione yelled.

"Finally!" Ginny answered.

"Its so beautiful."

"Go try it on 'Mione!"

"Ok."

Hermione tried it on and walked out. she had her ed high-hells that she had picked out on.

"You look great!" Ginny said when Hermione walked out.

"Really?" she asked as she twirled around.

"Yes. Draco will also love it." Ginny said as she smiled.

"Ok well i'll change back and i'll buy this and the red shoes also."

"Ok. Hurry. We still need to get him something." Ginny said.

"Ok."

Hermione changed and bought the clothes.

Hermione walked out of the store with two bags. Ginny on the other hand had about eight bags.

"Ok. Where to now Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well. I think I want to buy him a brush."

"A brush?" Ginny asked.

"But not just any brush. Ill put a picture of us when we went to France about six months ago."

"He will love that! Its a great idea 'Mione!"

"Thanks!"

Hermione went and bought a brush that had gold in it and it had silver and green stripes down it. Then Hermione put the picture in it.

"How does that look Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Perfect." she answered.

"Lets go now. I'm tired of carrying these bags."

"Ok."

"Gin. Do you think Draco loves me?" Hermione asked as she started to drive off in the car.

"Are you kidding? He worships the ground you walk on! Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering."

"Oh. Ok. Do you think Harry loves me?"

"Yeah. Of course Gin!"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm me!" Hermione answered.

"True." Ginny said with a smirk.

They stopped at their apartment and carried there bags up to their room.

"Im going to take a little nap before dinner ok?" Ginny asked.

"Ok. I'm going to invite Draco over ok?"

"Ok." Ginny answered.

"Well wake me up later."

"Ok. Have a nice nap."

Ginny smiled and went in her room and laid down on her silky bed.

Hermione called Draco.

"Hello?" Draco asked.

"Hey Draco. It's Hermione."

"Hey sugar. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to the apartment?"

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok. See you then."

"Ok. Bye." Draco said.

"Bye." Hermione said as they both hung up.

**A little while later**

There was a knock at the door. Hermione jumped up to answer it.

She was wearing a white tube top with a blue jean mini-skirt. Hermione did a spell on her hair so it was straight.

"Hey Draco!" she said as she took his hand and lead him to the sofa as he shut the door.

"Hey 'Mione."

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked.

She scooted closer to him.

"I was just thinking about what life is going to be like while we are together."

"Oh. Well if your in my life I'll be perfect."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes Hermione. I love you."

She hugged and kissed him.

"I love you also."

"Hermione hun, I have to leave now. I have a buisness meeting."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Bye." she said as she kissed him again.

"Bye." he said as he kissed her back and walked out the door.

**Later that day/night**

Hermione walked into Ginny's room and woke her up again.

"GINNY! DRACO SAID HE LOVED ME FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny rubbed her eyes.

"Congratulations!" she said.

They ate dinner and got ready to go to bed.

"Well good night Ginny." Hermione said hugging her best friend.

"Good night 'Mione." she said hugging her back.

They both took showers and brushed their teeth and hair and got ready in their own new bathrooms."


	2. Men, Can't live with 'em, can't live wit

**Chapter two: Men, Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them**

It was Friday. The day that Hermione was leaving to go see Draco and the day that Ginny was also going to see Harry.

Hermione got up, took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth and fixed her hair and make-up. The she put on her high-heels and her dress.

"Gin, how do I look?" she asked.

"Great! Draco will be glad to see you. Trust me." She said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now hurry and get some of your things packed."

"Ok." she laughed as Ginny had already packed a little bit the night before.

Hermione packed her things and was waiting for the limo that Draco called and said that he had sent for her.

"'Mione I have to go now." Ginny said.

"Ok. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Ok. Bye!" they both said as they hugged.

Hermione put extra red lip gloss in the bag just in case.

Then the limo arrived and she started walking down the stairs and got into the limo.

Then the limo driver said,"Mr.Malfoy wanted me to give you this." as he handed her a beautiful red rose.

"Thank you." she said to the man.

"Your welcome."

**A little while later**

The limo stopped at Draco's house, well Mansion.

He was standing there and opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Wow 'Mione. You look astonishing!" Draco said as the limo driver drove away.

"Thank you. You look great." she said as she kissed him.

"Thanks. Now lets go inside and talk for a little while." he said taking her hand and leading her to the door and then to the black leather sofa in the living room.

Hermione just smiled as she looked around. She hadnt really been in his home before.

"Hermione I wanted to talk to you about something." Draco said walking towards her with a cup of tea and handing it to her.

"What do you want to talk to me about about?"

"It has to do with our relationship."

Hermione got nervous of all the possibilities.

"Ok. What about it?"

"I want to take it to the next level. Hermione you are the only thing I can think about. Or even dream about. I need to be with you."

Hermione sat there in a gasping sort of way.

"Wow Draco. You really mean it?"

"Yes I do." he said as he kissed her.

Then he unzipped her dress slowly as he kissed her neck. She then unbutton his shirt and put her arms around his neck.

Then Hermione saidm," Draco if you really love me, say that you will stay with me for ever."

"Hermione love I'll stay with you for ever."

Then Hermione hugged his tight and then he helped her zip her dress back up.

"Are you ready to go to the restraunt?" he asked.

"I'm ready if you are."

Then Draco took her hand and told the limo driver to get the limo ready.

Then they both started walking to the limo.

Draco opened the door and said,"Beautiful ladies first." The Hermione scooted in and sat down. Then Draco sat down beside her.

"What is the restraunt called Draco dear?" Hermione asked scooting closer to him.

"It's called Le Digornit."

"Thats hard to say." she said. Then they both started laughing.

The limo came to a stop.

"We must be here." Draco said. Then the limo drver opened the door for the both of them.

"Thank you." they both said.

**At the restraunt at their table**

"Hello all. Im going to be your surver. My name is Delaina." she said smirking at Draco. Then Hermione scooted closer to Draco.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked.

"I'm ready. Are you ready 'Mione?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Ok. Miss what do you want?" the surver asked.

"I would like the Shel Dinion please." Hermione said.

"Ok. Are for you sir?"

"I would like the same thing. And I would like the best whine in the restraunt please."

"Ok. I will be right back with your dinners." she said as she walked off.

"Wow Draco. This is such a great restraunt." Hermione said.

"It's one of my favorites. It's very nice."

Draco scooted even closer to Hermione and put one arm around her and his hand on her leg. Then she put her hand on his hand.

"Draco this is going to be the best night of my life."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"The two main reasons are that I'm with you and that we have been going out for exactly one year."

"True." He smiled and kissed her.

Then the waitress showed up with the food and the whine.

"There you go. Do you need anything else?" the surver asked.

"I'm good." Hermione said.

"I'm good also." Draco answered.

Then the surver walked off.

"Hermione I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can you hand me the bottle of whine first please."

"Ok." she said as she handed the bottle to him. As she did it she noticed that there was something shiney around the rim of it.

He took her hand.

"'Mione dear. I love you with all of my heart. You know that. And I know that you love me. Well this ring is a ring to show everyone that we have been together for a year and will stay together for ever." he said as he slid it on her finger. The ring had 5 diamonds on the side and a yellow diamond in the middle. Inside it said Draco and Hermione.

Hermione had started to cry. The she said,"Oh thank you Draco!" she gave him a huge hug.

"Here is a little gift that I think you will like." she said as she took the brush with the picture of them in it.

"Whoa. This is so great. Thank you 'Mione!" he said as he kissed her.

"This is the best day of our lives so far."

"Yeah. Other than meeting and getting togther."

"Yeah." Draco said.

Then they ate and paid for the meal and on the way home in the limo Hermione had fallen asleep.

The limo came to a stop. Draco didnt want to wake her so the limo driver opened the door and Draco carried her up to the door and into his room and gently laid her down on his bed. His bed had a black silky sheet and blanket and it had green pillow covers.

Draco went into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his hair and teeth, and then got dressed.

He walked over to the bed and asked Hermione,"Love do you want to get changed?" and her reply was,"I don't want to get my things from the basement."

"Thats ok. I'll give you one of my shirts to wear."

"Ok." she said as he gave her a shirt and yawned. Then she went and got changed and plopped back down on the bed.

"Hermione I love you."

"I love you to Draco."

Then they both scooted up and got under the cover.

Hermione was more awake and Draco was still a little but hyper.

Hermione rolled ontop of him.

"Hello." Draco said as he laughed.

"Hey." she said as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Draco. I really do love you. I love you enough that I would get married to you and I would start a family with you."

"I love you that much also 'Mione."

"Good." Then she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

"Arent we a bit kinky?" Draco said.

Then Hermione threw her shirt off.

"I just want to make you happy." she said.

Under her shirt she had just a little skimpy top on.

Draco kissed the top of her breast and then relized that she had fallen asleep.

He rolled her over to her side.

He kissed her forhead and also fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Hermione woke up.

"Draco dear, wake up. It's morning." Hermione said.

"Bloody hell. Do you ever sleep in?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It's already 10:37 a.m."

"Oh."

"You can sleep in. I'm going to go take a shower and get changed."

"Ok." Draco said as he fell asleep again.

Hemrione took a shower and got dressed. Then she walked down stairs.

"Miss Granger, a Miss Ginny Weasley called. She says she needs you to go to the mall. She said she would be at the ice-cream shop." the butler said.

"Ok. Tell Draco I will be back in a little while." Hermione said.

"Yes miss."

Then Hermione jumped in her car and drove to the mall to see Ginny crying and eating a chocolate ice-cream cone.

She sat down with Ginny.

"Is something wrong Gin?"Hermione asked.

She sniffled and said,"Last night while Harry and I were making out the phone rang. I got up and answered it. Guess who it was?" she said.

"Who?"

"Cho Chang. She said 'Is my snoogley boogley baby boo Harry there because he is late for our date.'" Ginny said srying.

Hermione gasped.

"Calm down Gin. It's ok."

"Men, can't live with them, and you can't live with out them." Hermione said ordering to more ice-cream cones, one for Ginny and one for herslef.


End file.
